Pedro Samael
Pedro Samael 'alias '''Tenebrous '''is an Anti-Hero of sorts who fights injustice, but put's on the masquerade of someone who only does it because he cannot stand cocky people. When arriving to Happy Harbor, his Master's order was to learn from Griger about what it really means to be good. Apperance It has not yet been seen how Pedro look's due to his second skin he created after mastering Necromacy with Kisai Sho, and rarely does he let the second skin come out unless it's in his room alone. The second skil covers his entire body from head to toe, and it has been that the mouth can mover when he talks while the eyes show no pupil at all, a look similar to Scarecrow. The only gear he wears is a cross which has much meaning to him, a full-metal jacket, and combat boots. After an encounterment with Black Beetle, trying to take away more run-away teens, he revealed himself to be a blond with slick-back hair, very pale-looking, and three piercings on both of his ears. He also recieved a scar on the side of his temple that Black Beetle gave him in the heat of the battle. Personality After hearing much talk about his Griger from his Master, he secretly hated him due to his always trying way of wanting to prove his worth. So much so he jumped at Griger the moment they met and wanted to kill him. When he fights villains, it's always with the intent to make sure they wouldn't do harm again, however Griger has made sure he could not go too far when fighting against someone. Secretly he has a bit of a soft side, an example would be when he see's someone helpess, his first instinct would be to comfert them. His biggest issue is the dislike of anyone who gets cocky which would usually irritatie him to the point of breakdown. History Before Griger's arrival to Shangri-La, Kisai Sho had originally found Pedro who like Griger himself was an orphaned child and brought to train to bring peace. However, Kisai saw that he could not train him in the arts of Kai Sho, yet he managed to teach him swordplay as well as Martial Art skills. Later on after six years of living there, Kisai found an ancient stone with a book of Necromancy that seemed to call out to Perdo, reluntently he gave them to him as he knew that it was better to learn from there than he could teach. 2015 Pedro finishes his training with Kisai Sho and procceds to stow away on a trade ship to Japan, where he jumps ship and heads towards the states to begin his career as Tenebrous. He had encountered rumor's about The Light's envolvement with the attempt to change the world, as well as many stories about different super-powered people. 2016-2017 Tenebrous continues his training to improve what skills he has learned from his master, and from time to time he returns to go and visit's whenever he has a spare moment. 2018 After hearing from his master that he had chosen his successor, Kisai ordered Pedro to train under him in hopes he would learn what it means to be good. When he arrived, all he cared about at that moment was proving that he himself was the best disciple. After an intense battle, Griger managed to defeat him and accepted Tenebrous as his student. He later became part of The Team, due to both of his former teammates being asked to join. Equipment *'Twin Katana Blades - Although he was taught single swordsmanship, after he left Pedro continued to sharpen his skills to the point of being able to handle two swords with ease. *'10mm Handgun' - After seeing some of the strange phenomenon's that goes with being a super-hero, he decided to create a special handgun with his Necromancy. The gun is capable of shooting out special bullets that do not piece but rather impact hard on many things. *'Silver Cross' - Pedro does not reveal much about where he got it or who made, all that is known is he wears it all the time either in his normal form or in his second skin. After witnessing Tenebrous's power in action, Griger realized it left his victims in a battered state, it was decided that because the Magic was discovered in Shangri-La that it would be possible to heal them. He forced Pedro to give him the cross and engrave an Iki Symbol of healing and made sure it would go into effect everytime in use and heal his victims. The drawback is while there are reverted back to their state, those with terminal illness will only go back to how they were before the added rotting, it will not completly heal them. Powers *'Necromancy': Pedro's super power is a unique brand of Necromancy centered around decaying matter rather than souls, making a more controllable art compared to the more difficult, if more powerful, Soul Manipulation. All forms of decay fall under his power with a simple command. From the grass in the air to the trees towering above, all organic life wilts away, crumbling to dust, so long as it already has some form of decay already acting on it. To begin his power, he must speak the phrase Purto on someone and their bodies begin to decay. *'Magic' - Along with his Necromancy, he is able to use different kinds of magic along with it which has been shown when he used spells of Elements. *'Enhanced Speed' - Like his fellow student Griger, Kisai only allowed Tenebrous to absorb the energies of Shangri-La giving him more power in his natural skills. *'Enhanced Strength' - He has been shown to be able to punch through solid stone with easy and able to dent metal, though he still cannot make a scratch on steel. *'Martial Art Expert' - During his time with Master Sho, like his fellow disiple Griger he was taught many stlyes except for the art of Kai Sho which only Griger has mastered. *'Master-Swordsmanship '- When brought to Shangri-La Kisai taught him the basics of single-sword style, but did not take well for Pedro. Years later after he left, he adapted to another sword and taught himself two-sword style making him much more deadly. Spells *'Secundus Tergum'(Latin: Second Skin) - When used, this creates a new layer of skin that completely molds with the original giving a new look. To take off the skin he just needs to repeat the phrase once again, but after much training with his second skin he only needs to think the words and *'Divum Dignus'(Latin: Sky Worthy) - In use, it allows Tanabrous to float in the sky without the use of wings or a field. *'Frendo Typicus'(Latin: Grind Symbol) - As he uses this spell and grips anything in his hands, they become carved with runics that allow enhanced attacks when in use. *'Vultus Tutela Contego'(Latin: Form the protective shield) - When casted, the user is protected by a circle with three circles on the sides that surround the barrier to protect whoever is in the circle's. *'Exfrabo Rabies'(Latin: Dragon Fury) - When used, two dragon tattoo's appear on the caster's arms increasing his power, which means when he punches or swings a weapon it sends an energy impact giving much more damage. Weakness As stated above, Pedro requires whatever he affects to already be in a decaying state, such as terminal illness or a blight. Should no such decay be found, his powers may work, depending on the life in question. Plant life is more simple, but moving up the food chain, to complex animals, the magic requires stronger and stronger decay to manipulate. Relationships Griger Ever since he heard from his master Kisai about how Griger was the only one who mastered his fighting style, it filled him with rage and hatred towards his fellow disciple. However afterwords when the two had fought and Griger emerged victorius, Tenebrous showed him respect but still hated him. Diyau At first secretly he found her very attractive and wanted her to be his woman, but after learning about her history and the fact her heart belongs to Griger, he became filled with rage. The two would constantly fight to no ends as well as insult one another. Though when the time comes to help, they both manage to have each other's backs no matter what. Category:Phantombeast Category:Character Category:Spellcaster Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hero